Hurbanova News Abroad
Hurbanova News Abroad is a Port Philip-based newspaper that spreads information and interesting new facts on Lovia all over the world. The newspaper was founded by Oceana immigrants in November 2010. Most of them were former Hurbanova Novine reporters. Category:Newspaper ---- Will Congress make it till January? Due to inactivity, it is harder than ever to find a decent majority MOTCs start gettting their "own interpretations" of the constitution :NOBLE CITY, 13 NOVEMBER - After a revolutionaly productive summer when the largest constitutional reform ever in Lovian history had been passed, nowadays the Capitol building gives us the impression of a bare construction in an empty ghost town. The expectations for the last two months are incredibly low. No proposal has been backed by any majority since the second half of September. :There are several cases of inactivity that contribute to this issue, one of them even being caused by an imprisonment. :Therefore it could be called a miracle to find a backing majority in the Second Chamber. Ironically in a couple of examples, the progressives lack only one vote - being Ilava's conservative vote. :* Marriage Act 37,5% PRO; 6,3% CONTRA (October 19) :* Legal Cohabitting Act 43,8% PRO; 12,5% CONTRA (October 19) :* Parenthood Act 43,8% PRO; 6,3% CONTRA, 12,5% ABSTENTION (October 19) :* Reform of the REAC 25,0% PRO; 0,0% CONTRA (November 13) : As a result, this phenomenon has led to own interpretations of the law. : Because since September, or to be more precisely, since the entire state reform, proposals have been accepted by a 50% "majority" (8 out of 16 members). The only law rule (former Article 7) that actually implied that law proposals can be approved by a normal majority of more than 50%, has been replaced by another article, exclusively about constitutional amendments. Thus momentarily there is not even a description of approving normal proposals in the Second Chamber. Maybe one would argue that the MOTC's vote is but a personal advice, a way to express your feelings about a... proposal that can't be accepted? : So even after so many debates last summer, the current Congress has proven to be incapable of bringing this chapter to a good end. : However, there is an extra advantage for the poor MOTC now. Instead of not getting elected in January, he could make use of this vague situation for a coup d'état. : Now that would be revolutionary. : V. Negresco ---- Oceana first to have state television :HURBANOVA, 11 NOVEMBER - The Oceana Broadcasting System will be aired November 15. It will consist of a number of small broadcasters, called bodies. :Mastermind of the plan is who else than Oceana expert Oos Wes Ilava. "There are several bodies working together in the OBS which each represent their own part of the Oceana people", tells Ilava us. He continues: "In order to make the OBS attractive to all inhabitants of the state". :Therefore there will be six so-called bodies: commercial, informative, Limburgish, Progressive-Green, Roman-Catholic/Christian and Slavic. :A clever remark by McCrooke: Where is the Romanian broadcaster, as the Romanians-Adlibitans form a significant part of Hurbanova's population, after recent immigration (2008)? Ilava does not see the need for one, though. "They Romanians/Adlibitans would be represented by the Roman-Catholic body". :Thus, from November 15 onwards, Oceana can watch their own locals on television. :V. Negresco ---- Future Queen leaves hospital :NOBLE CITY, 11 NOVEMBER - King Dimitri I's fiancée Mary Elisabeth Nelson has left the Noble City General Hospital after she had been investigated - and eventually declared to be completely healthy. : She was in hospital for more than three weeks, due to a pneumonia. Mary Elly cured relatively fast, however, she was kept in hospital for an extended period of time. The doctors found it reasonable to investigate her further. : As a result, the wedding of the two planned in October this autumn, had been postponed "for several weeks", according to The Noble City Times. However, no specific date has been given yet. : Now Miss Nelson is back on track, Lovian press are hoping that the monarch will make a final decision upon the wedding date. : V. Negresco ---- Locals scream for a job Many are still unemployed since the closing of Hurbanova Mining McCandless and Ilava seem to forget the population and spend money in protecting nature :'HURBANOVA, 11 NOVEMBER - Governor Andy McCandless and Oceana Expert Oos Wes Ilava have proven to be willing to collaborate to get their homestate Oceana to a higher level. However there are more urgent issues than the protection of 60% of the State, which is an unneeded expensive project. There are still too many Hurbanovans without a job. :New estimations tell us that approximately 35% of the state population is unemployed. Many of them were former miners at the Hurbanovan Mining Company. A controversial company, because the workers' risks were amazingly high. Their safety was constantly in danger. Still, many locals regret the decision to close this huge company, because no new jobs have appeared. :Slovaný Ský worked at Hurbanovan Mining for almost 20 years. In 2009 he lost his job together with hundreds of other Oceana. The same Oos Wes Ilava, director of Hurbanovan Mining, paid the workers a substainal ammount. However, "Since then", explains Ský, "no new jobs have appeared, so we have lived from social security". "I would rather work in unsafe conditions than not work at all". :More than the half of the former Hurbanovan Miners has not found a job yet. Ilava seems to have forgotten these people. That's why many have voted for McCandless in October, in the hope for a new "economic climate" that will attract investments from Noble City. "But also these votes seem to have been worthless", tells Ský. :Because McCandless and Ilava are spending huge amounts of money in protecting cultural and natural heritages. A useless project, find many Hurbanovans. :They are still unemployed. :''V. Negresco